From a Birds Eye View
by icewhisker
Summary: This is a story about Crowfeather. I think that yall will like it, but it may take a chapter of two to get into. Please read and review...it's my first story. Also I'm still trying to keep it with the same char. that are in the New Prophecy.
1. prologue

From a Birds Eye View

Summary: Story occurs after Dawn. Crowfeather is the character the story is focused on.

**Prologue**

Many moons had passed since the four clans of the forest had made the difficult journey to their new homes. The four clans, Thunder Clan, Wind Clan, River Clan, and Shadow Clan had been forced to leave their old forest homes because the twolegs were destroying the land to build more thunderpaths and buildings. Each clan leader had trusted a young warrior to get them through this difficult time and had placed their faith in Star Clan that they were doing the right thing. The Thunder Clan deputy, Graystripe, had returned after being taken by twolegs, and had resumed his duty in the clan. After many moons of arguing, the clan boundaries had been established and things were about as close to normal as they could get.

**Chapter 1**


	2. crowfeather

After a long days work with Wind Clan, Crowfeather padded towards the warriors den. _Maybe I can get a wink of sleep in this place_ he thought hopefully. Although he never showed it, he missed his five friends from different clans. He knew he would never see one of them again, but every time he thought of the beautiful she cat, Feathertail, he felt as if she would appear out of nowhere just to be with him. _Then again _he thought _I can always hope can't I?_ At the beginning of their journey to the sun-down place he had found most of the five cats annoying. However, during their journey, the six had become one, working together to overcome whatever obstacles lied in their path, providing for each other, and becoming the truest of friends. Feathertail, the she cat he had fell in love with during the journey, had died saving the Tribe of Rushing Water from Sharptooth, one of the tribe's greatest fears. Stormfur, Feathertail's brother, had left the Tribe to finish Feathertail's job to bring Star Clan's message back to his clan, but after encountering the Tribe for a second time, decided to stay with Brook, the cat he loved. Tawnypelt, a fierce Shadow Clan warrior, was back with her clan, ready to prove herself loyal, despite what her father, Tigerclaw, was responsible for. _Last but not least_ thought Crowfeather, was Brambleclaw, Tawnypelt's brother, and Squirrelpaw, two Thunder Clan warriors, who had, he realized, fallen in love with each other. _Those mouse brains probably don't even know they have feelings for each other_ he thought with a chuckle. He was pulled away from his memories when he heard his name.

"Crowfeather!"

Crowfeather raised head to see his leader, Tallstar, padding up to him.

"Yes Tallstar?" he replied respectfully.

"Umm, you ah, you did well today. Whitetail said that you did great hunting." He paused for a moment as if hesitating about what to say next. "However, I have noticed that ever since the clans have separated, you seem to be losing focus. Like a minute ago." He added thoughtfully. "Remember Crowfeather, your clan is proud of you, and so am I." He nodded his head and bounded away leaving Crowfeather's fur rising. _My clan no longer trusts me,_ he thought angrily. He turned sharply, ready to sleep, but he sighed as he scented Onewhisker running up to him. _Probably more talks about loyalty_.

"Uhh, Crowfeather," Onewhisker asked.

"Hum?" he answered with a bitter tone in his voice.

"Um Crowfeather, believe it or not, I felt the same way about Firestar many moons ago."

Crowfeather had often seen the two cats talking, but never thought Onewhisker may had felt the same way as he did now. He pricked his head in interest as Onewhisker made himself comfortable.

"Well, when Firestar was Fireheart, Graystripe and him were ordered by Bluestar to bring back Wind Clan to their territory after being driven out by Shadow Clan. The whole way home we talked and I felt as if we were in the same clan. That was until I was brought back to reality. No matter how close we became, we would always be in different clans. A few moons ago, back in the old forest, Firestar used one of his lives to save a young kit's and my lives. I know he would have given his only life for me, as I would have done the same for him and that is what makes our friendship true; knowing we're in different clans but also knowing we have a strong bond of friendship."

"Thank you Onewhisker," said Crowfeather, his respect for the older warrior having risen instantly.

Onewhisker nodded, stood up, and bounded over to his leader at the fresh kill pile.

Crowfeather padded into his den, relieved to find he was the only one in there, and fell asleep, his last thought being about what Onewhisker had said and his four friends.


	3. Feathertail's visit

Crowfeather opened his eyes and blinked slowly. Faint scents began to fill his nose, ones that he had tried to forget, ones that reminded him of loss, grief, and sacrifice. He pricked his ears cautiously and heard the sound of falling water becoming louder and louder. He blinked a few more times and the scene before him became clear. He was in the Tribe of Rushing Water dens! He bounded up, ready to find Stormfur and Brook. He stopped in suddenly as a light grey she cat stepped out from behind the rushing waterfall. "Feathertail," he gasped, his words filled with grief. The beautiful she cat padded over to him, every pawstep making Crowfeather wish she was still alive. Her movements were slow and even, her muscles rippling under her shiny coat of fur. Crowfeather could not help but feel as if he was falling in love all over again, but shook his head in disbelief as he realized this was a dream and Feathertail would never be with him again, or at least alive, until he entered Star Clan himself. Feathertail walked over to Crowfeather and placed the tip of her tail on his muzzle to silence the black warrior.

"Oh Crowfeather, I've missed you so much, and you will never understand how much. Every day I look down from Silverpelt watching over you, and every day I wish I was still with you…you do not know how much you meant to me, how much you still mean to me. It tears my heart to pieces knowing that I will never be able to walk with you as you walk the path Star Clan has laid out for you. However, the words I spoke to you before I died were true, I will always be watching over you, walking with you in the pawsteps of Star Clan."

"Feathertail," Crowfeather managed to mutter. " I..I love you and I have never doubted the thought that you are waiting for me, but um, what are you saying about my path that has been laid out?"

"Crowfeather," said Feathertail innocently, "now you know if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise." She swatted at his ear playfully. "I must go now. Whenever you want me, or whenever you feel as if I have left your side, look for me in the sun and the rain, the night and the day, the young and the old, for Crowfeather I am in everything you love, because I am a part of you, I love you."

"I love you. Thank you for coming to see me Feathertail, goodbye," said Crowfeather solemnly.

And with that, Feathertail was gone.


	4. Urgent News

Tallstar had just watched as Croweather had padded into the warriors den. He sighed, knowing what he had to do next.

"Onewhisker," he called, with his old sense of determination in his voice again. "We must go now if we wish to speak to him before dark."

Tallstar spoke quietly so none of the rest of his clan could hear. In the past few days he had been troubled by his thoughts, assuring himself that they were just dreams. Onewhisker was the only cat he had told about his "dreams,"and he now wished that Onewhisker would accompany him wherever he went. He did not want what the dreams seemed to mean to happen, not yet anyways.

_Not yet _he told himself_ and that is why I must speak to Firestar_. Onewhisker bounded up, ready to go, not a hint of hesitancy shining in his eyes. Tallstar knew that the younger warrior had great respect for Firestar, in fact, Onewhisker was the one who had suggested the idea. _Why did I not trust him earlier? Why did I not make him deputy_ he thought, wishing once more for the young cats courage. Onewhisker and Tallstar slipped quietly out of the camp, heading towards their destination, fear rippling throughTallstar's pelt.


	5. arrival in Thunderclan

Tallstar and Onewhisker steadily made their way to the Thunderclan camp. The two cats walked in silence, the only sounds that were heard were the snapping of the twigs and the crunching of the leaves under the cat's paws. Onewhisker had decided to keep quiet, he knew something was bothering his leader, but was confused when Tallstar had wanted to talk to Firestar instead of him. They reached the end of their border, crossing onto Thunderclan's.

_I really hope that Firestar is able to talk to me, it's urgent…_ thought Tallstar, but he was distracted when he scented three thunderclan cats padding towards them. Onewhisker's fur shot up in protection, but Tallstar cast him a steady glance, saying under his breath, "We're not here to fight, remember that."

Dustpelt, Sandstorm, and Brackenfur bounded out of the brush, their fur on end, the teeth bared.

"Calm yourselves," said Tallstar slowly, "I just need to speak to Firestar, it's urgent."

Sandstorm's and Brackenfur's fur settled, but Dustpelt was still tense. "How do I know you're not lying?" he spat.

"Mouse brain," said Sandstorm, "he brought one warrior, does that serve as a threat to you? I hope not!"

Dustpelt, obviously not satisfied, lowered his fur slowly, his teeth still bared. "Follow us then," he said bitterly.

Dustpelt, Sandstorm, and Brackenfur led Tallstar and Onewhisker into the camp.

Firestar, who had been talking to Brightheart, padded up to Tallstar and Onewhisker.

Tallstar spoke first. "Um, Firestar, if you have a moment, I need to speak with you, this is very important. However, if you are to busy, then I will come back."

"Yeah, I have time," said Firestar interested, trying to decode the tone in Tallstar's voice, "do we need to go on a walk?"

"That would be great Firestar. Um is it okay if Onewhisker stays in the camp?"

"Of course, any friend of mine is welcome here." Firestar shot Onewhisker a questioning but friendly look, and Onewhisker returned with a friendly flick of his tail.

Behind him, Onewhisker heard Graystripe pad up behind them.

"Um Firestar…ONEWHISKER! How are you?"

"Graystripe, Tallstar must speak to me, and so I'm going on a walk with him." Firestar stated with a concerned look in his eyes.

"Oh, um, OK, Onewhisker, would you like to come hunting with me? You can eat what you catch."

Onewhisker looked at his leader for approval, and after Tallstar nodded his head. Graystripe and Onewhisker padded off into the forest, apparently pleased that they got to hunt together as friends again. Tallstar and Firestar left behind them, a few minutes later, in the opposite direction.


	6. Talk and Praise

Onewhisker and Graystripe padded the opposite direction from Firestar and Tallstar, going deeper into the forest.

"I wonder what thy're talking about…," meowed Graystripe, breaking the silence.

"I don't know, but something has been bothering Tallstar. He's kept to his den, and lately hasn't talked about anything except his "warriors." Only, not to brag, but I'm the only one he's mentioned. It's Onewhisker this and Onewhisker that, it's as if he doesn't trust his other warriors."

After Onewhisker was finished, Graystripe looked up to see Onewhisker staring at the ground.

_That's weird_, thought Graystripe, _Onewhisker seems more tired…more…old?_

Firestar and Tallstar were far from the camp before Tallstar took his eyes from the ground. He sat down, and looked Firestar dead in the eye.

"Firestar, this is my last life…"he hesitated as if thinking about what to say.

"Well a few moons ago, star clan sent me a dream…

_Oh my gosh! _Thought Firestar _this must be important, leaders are forbidden to share dreams from starclan about their own clan! _Firestar focused on Tallstar again.

"…they warned me that I only had a few days left. They did not tell me why they told me this…or how I was going to die, they just told me I had 'a few days before your time on earth is complete."

"But…why me" stammered Firestar, "Why did you tell me this? Does Onewhisker know?"

"No," said Tallstar,"and I don't intend him to know now…as for you, there were so many times I have wished that you were part of my clan, you have had so much to offer, and you did well for Thunderclan. I know Bluestar was very pleased. If something does go wrong, promise that you will protect my clan, and you will pick a leader both smart and strong."

"Tallstar," Firestar managed say, "I..I..I promise your clan is safe with me."

"Also," said Tallstar, cutting Firestar off, "know that if I had had a second chance, I would have made Onewhisker my deputy in a heartbeat. I know you trust him and that is another reason I respect you. You trust your heart, there is no _clans_ in your heart and that is what makes you a great leader. Now that you know, I need to get back to my clan, and you… yours."

As Tallstar stood up, Firestar could not help but notice the sorrow in the older cats eyes. They padded back to the camp, their pelts brushing together in comfort, almost as if they were in the same clans.


	7. Mudclaw?

Crowfeather opened his eyes to see Onewhisker and Tallstar returning to camp. He sat up, stretched, and yawned, then remembered his dream.

"Huh." Crowfeather spat under his breath. He wasn't angry, he was just upset. _Always be with me _he thought, _then why aren't you here now!_ _And what is this? My path will be laid out? What does that mean?_

Crowfeather's thoughts were interrupted, as Tallstar jumped up to address the clan.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather for a Clan meeting." His voice was hoarse and crackling, as if each word was a needle digging deeper into his chest. Tallstar grunted as Mudclaw, the deputy, yelled, "You heard him, gather NOW!"

Tallstar glanced at Mudclaw, his eyes filled with sorrow "I'm so sorry." Tallstar said to the deputy. Mudclaw shot him a questioning look. Tallstar then spoke loud, his voice echoing around the clearing like thunder in a storm.

"I say these words in front of StarClan so that they can approve of my new choice. I wish for Onewhisker to be my new deputy."

Mudclaw's jaw dropped down and he let out a loud hiss. "WHAT!" he spat "NO. I will not allow it. You don't know what your saying."

"Yes" said Tallstar, "and I mean it."

Mudclaw's eyes grew huge, and he looked at all the Windclan cats.

"He's crazy...he, he doesn't know..." Mudclaw grew really silent for a moment, then rounded on Tallstar.

Quietly so that only Tallstar could hear, he hissed, "that was about the dumbest thing that you could have done. Now you will pay, and after your dead, Onewhisker will soon join you. Maybe he can have a high rank in StarClan...too."

He leaped, and sank his teeth into Tallstar's throat.

"NO!" Yelled Crowfeather. The young warrior jumped onto the rock and pinned down Mudclaw.

Crowfeather gazed down at Mudclaw, pure hatred in his eyes. "That mistake just caused you your life" he sneered. He looked coldly from Mudclaw to Tallstar, whose breathing was deep and slow.

Crowfeather looked once more at Mudclaw, his old mentor, and as he was about to end his life, Tornear, another Windclan cat, jumped onto the rock and bit Mudclaw in the neck.

Mudclaw screamed in pain hissing, then, his eyes closed for the last time.


	8. note from author

Umm... I have more ideas for the story, I just wanted to know if anyone still wants me to update. If so, please review and say so.

Thanks,

Icewhisker


	9. back to thunderclan

Onewhisker stood on the rock, shaking.

_What? _He thought _I must speak to Firestar!_

"Crowfeather!" he hissed "come with me NOW!"

Onewhisker looked around, examining the cats who were all just as shocked as him.

"Ashfoot" he meowed softly. "Please send out patrols, I'm leaving you in charge of the camp for a while."

Ashfoot nodded in reply, her eyes big as full moons as she watched her new leader pad into the forest.

Crowfeather and Onewhisker ran through the forest, their paws crunching the soft ground. "There's no reason to be silent," spat Onewhisker. Crowfeather shook his head. There was nothing he could do to comfort his new leader. As they ran into Thunderclan camp, Cloudtail approached them with Brightheart at his side.

Onewhisker cut off his question. "Where's Firestar! I need him now. Crowfeather occupy your time; we'll be here for a while."

Crowfeather looked off into the distance, watching Leafpool, the Thunderclan medicine cat. He shook his head.

"Yes Onewhisker" he replied.

"good." And with that, Crowfeather was left standing alone in the clearing.

Not knowing what else to do. He padded up to Leafpool.

"Um Hi...," he stuttered sheepishly, not knowing what else to say.

Leafpool looked up, and for a second, their eyes met.

Crowfeather shivered. The she-cats eyes made him burn like fire with the intensity of lightning, but yet, there was something else in them. Something like a longing, a longing to be loved, a longing to have someone to confide in, a longing Crowfeather had wanted since Feathertail had died.

"Hi" Leafpool replied.

Crowfeather studied her face. It was gentle, and welcoming...but no, she was a medicine cat. She could never become a mate. Not to him, not to anyone.

"would you like to go on a walk" she asked Crowfeather.

"That would be...um..great."

And with that, the walked into the forest.


	10. Alone in the forest

Leafpool and Crowfeather padded out into the forest, matching each others pace step by step. Crowfeather looked at Leafpool and quickly turned his head away. _What am I doing_ thought Crowfeather _She doesn't want me; I'm in another clan, not to mention she's a MEDICINE cat. _

As Crowfeather was silently walking, Leafpool quickly glanced at him. _Oh StarClan, remind me again why I was destined to be a medicine cat…_she sighed. She studied Crowfeather for a few moments, wondering if she should, or would ever tell him how she felt. She admired his lean muscles, rippling under his dark glossy coat and she almost spilled out all her feelings for him. Instead, she turned her head the other way as tears began to trickle down her cheek.

Crowfeather and Leafpool were walking further away from camp by the minute, neither of them knowing where they were headed. Crowfeather looked at Leafpool, admiring her beautiful form.

"Um Leafpool" asked Crowfeather silently.

Leafpool looked up, and Crowfeather could see wet lines, where tears had run down her cheek. Crowfeather looked away, wondering what was wrong.

"No, No…Crowfeather, it's not you, I mean it is you, I mean…" Leafpool's voice faded as she lost her train of thought. _Now, _she thought, _tell him now._

Leafpool looked at Crowfeather, longing in her eyes. "I love you" she whispered.

Crowfeather gazed deep into Leafpool's eyes and softly replied. "I love you too. I don't know though, if this is right, I mean, you're, you're a medicine cat. And I'm a Wind Clan warrior. I gave my heart to Feathertail and I want it back, I want it back to give to you. But I just don't know if I could give you all you want. I want to love you with all my heart and I could do that, in fact, I'm doing that right now. But if you don't think that a relationship like this will work out, then I understand."

Leafpool walked towards Crowfeather her heart pounding. "No, this will work out, I don't care if I die because of loving you, but I know it would be worth it."

Crowfeather purred and brushed against Leafpool. "We must not tell anyone." Leafpool looked at Crowfeather and nodded her head in agreement.

The two cats began walking back to the camp, their love for each other growing with every step. A ways away from the camp Leafpool stopped and looked at Crowfeather then looked at the ground. She looked at him once more and whispered, "Crowfeather, I want kits one day, your kits, and when I have them, we will have to tell everyone that we are in love, and there is noting that will stop us."

Crowfeather purred, thinking of being a father, something he had never dreamed about since Feathertail had died. "Yes, but we will discuss that later Leafpool. Lets go back to the camp."

Their tails untwined and they separated from each other, as if they were just cats from different clans. As they walked back into camp, they once more looked at each other, signaling the start of a new life, a new life that would be theirs and no one else's.


End file.
